A Sword's Poor Company for a Long Road
by Tentaspy
Summary: A collection of smut drabbles featuring my Blood Moon Yasuo. Most are pretty short and involve other characters, whether they be OCs or canon characters.
1. x Alcohol ( Self )

**¥ late night alone w/ your one true bae: alcohol**

* * *

Already, his body burned warmer than a human's. It was both a blessing and a curse; The winter did not phase him, but the summer was near unbearable. He would try to stay cool, keeping to the shaded areas of the forest and away from the hot springs, but still he felt feverish. Even as the sun ducked low behind the horizon, he still felt dreadfully warm.

Finding a clean stretch of river to bathe in, he tossed aside his satchel, diving in without even removing his clothes. He swam to the middle where the flow was strong, relishing the feeling of it sweeping past him like a cool breeze. He tossed his vestments to the shore, resting against the smooth stones.

Fetching his satchel, he reached inside to retrieve a rather expensive bottle of rice wine, cradling it in his hands. "Been savin' you for a special occasion." Today was a day of celebration for the humans, but not one he'd be invited to. Nor did he care to be.

The swordsman drank down nearly half the bottle in a few minutes, spilling not a drop despite his haphazard way of consuming it. He'd have to tip the bottle upside down, holding the neck between the ivory teeth of his cursed mask.

The stuff didn't take long to get into his system, and my god was it strong. If he were any more human, he'd have gotten sick instantly, but he was even more resilient to it now that he was dead. Or, sort of dead. ( He really wasn't sure what to call it. )

And as his instincts did require, he often indulged in acts of the lewd sort. Shame he didn't have anyone to do it with, except for himself, but he didn't really mind. Humans were so fickle, and yet so demanding. All he wanted was a good fuck, but he tended to deter any potential mates with his… well,everything. Regardless, he made due.

The rocks against his back didn't serve for a very comfortable position, but he arched back on them all the same, booze in one hand, cock in the other. He was really rather loud, if he wasn't moaning or cursing, it was his mask clicking together noisily. He'd pause to take a swig of the bottle, letting the liquid linger in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. The burning in his throat only made everything feel better, but gods if it didn't light his body on fire, igniting every nerve along his ashen skin.


	2. x CatBoyEzreal

**catboyezreal asked: aNY KINK ¥¥¥¥**

Scarlet claws gripped locks of golden hair, grazing across one of the boy's standing ears. The Yokai's chest vibrated with a loud purr as he forced the other to arch his back, grinding his cock against his backside. His motions were strong, but not painful, and in fact very calculated. Just enough hair to get a firm grip, and just enough force to jerk his head back without causing damage.

The cat-boy let out a soft sound, eyes fluttering open to glance back at the demon, his hips shifting slightly in anticipation. Both of them were damn eager, and as much as Yasuo wanted to savor their time together like this… he was becoming impatient himself.

His claws found the other's tail, giving it a small tug before dipping lower. His other hand released the grip on his hair, this time pushing him forward to lean against the bed. That same hand reached over to the side, fetching a round container of green ceramic. Placing the lid on the table, he brought it over to his other hand, dipping two fingers into it. Thick and viscous, it stayed put as he brought his hands over to the other's ass, sliding it along his entrance before letting one finger dip inside, earning a small squeak from Ezreal.

The demon grinned as he continued toying with him, listening to every sound the boy tried to hold back. "You don't need to be so modest…" Yasuo purred, pressing both fingers inside and leaning over the other's back. His red hair spilled over his shoulders, tracing along the boy's back. "No one's gonna hear us, I promise."

Ezreal nodded, "Y-Yeah, I know… I'm just n-not used to this, is all…" He said, laughing nervously in response.

"I can stop if you want."

"N-No, don't…" His reaction was near immediate, ears perking up and tail swishing around. "This feels nice, I'm just… really fucking nervous."

Yasuo chuckled, "It's alright, babe." Sitting back up he withdrew his fingers, pressing the head of his cock against the hole. The boy's body shivered in response, as surely he knew what was coming next. How cute, how his ears and tail quivered like that…

Slowly he pressed forward, his hands moving along the other's hips. The Yokai let out a soft hiss as his cock was enveloped, his blood running so very hot through his veins. He felt himself throb within the other, sliding into place with ease.

His hips drew back, hesitating for only a moment before pushing forward again. The ivory mask fell open and his back arched, a soft moan falling from his teeth. "Fffuck…" Beneath him, the boy hissed as well, his body tensing up as he was penetrated. That gold tail did flicker with every move of the Yokai, hopefully a sign that Ezreal was feeling good.

Slow motions gradually became quicker, his clawed hands gripping pale hips as he moved himself in and out. The lubrication held a slight tingling feeling, one that warmed the skin as it was rubbed. Both of them would feel it, and be damned if it didn't feel incredible.

He was careful not to maim the other with his claws, holding those hips steady as his body found a steady rhythm. Mind clouded with lust, he lost himself in the sweet chorus of the blonde, finding release with his hips pressed hard against the other's flesh.


	3. x Eciled ( Riven )

**eciled asked: ¥ eyes emoji ( but only if u want to ! )**

Her hair between his fingers felt like the purest of silk, cold from the winds and wet from the rain. She smiled up at him, thanked him. His smile was held in his eyes, but she could see it, and that was all that mattered.

Oh, how he longed to have lips again. She'd kissed him plenty of times, on his palms, on his cheeks, on his forehead, ( He couldn't pick a favorite spot. ) and every time it felt better than the last. No matter how gentle or how rough, every one felt whimsical and warm.

He let one hand linger at her cheek, dulled claw gently stroking the skin there. His eyes fell shut and he let himself drift forward, their foreheads meeting in such a simple, loving gesture. It was all he could offer without fear of hurting her. Such teeth were not meant for kisses, his rough exterior was unkind to all.

He would not dare compare her to a delicate lily, nor a fragrant rose, as she could take the punishment that came with loving him. And yet, he was still cautious. Claws kept dull on purpose, breath held in his chest. ( Frightened. )

And as it was, she was always the first to act. His palm was brought to her lips, a kiss placed within the center. His eyes fluttered open again and he settled back, spine straightening as her tongue traced along his fingers. What beauty it was to watch her like this, her eyes closing as her lips closed around one curved talon. He did not dare tremble, for even a dull claw was still his weapon of choice.

Her free hand found its way to his jaw, tracing along the ashen flesh beneath the edge of his mask. Her nails dragged across his neck, drawing a shiver from his form. She let that claw fall from her lips, and she chuckled. She knew exactly how damned eager he was, even though he tried to hide it, simply for fear of turning her away. The Yokai was a needy creature, normally unabashed in his desires. But with her, he feared his passion was perhaps too much. ( Oh, how wrong he was. )

Her body was pressed against his, her lips finding his neck. His back arched slightly in response, arms curling around her waist. Ivory fangs parted slightly in a breathless plead, " Riven… "

" Mmm… " She purred, sucking hard on his flesh, hands wandering down his front. Fearless and determined, she snatched up those clawed hands to place them on her breasts, settling back with a smirk. Her vestments were easily removed, slid off of her shoulders and discarded.

Given more then just a hint, he took her silent instructions and began kneading the flesh, thumbing over her nipples roughly. She bit her lip in response, back arching to push her breasts upwards a bit more. " Use your tongue. "

His eyes gave her a curious glance, but otherwise he did not hesitate. Ears folded back as he leaned in, his blackened tongue running along her skin. His internal temperatures were feverish, a stark contrast to her cold exterior. She shivered at the contact, a hand lacing between his scarlet locks.

Her body relaxed back against the bed, pulling him atop her. He followed suit without the slightest bit of resistance, dragging his tongue down her torso and stomach. He was prepared to return to his position, but her hands led him lower.

Emerald eyes glanced up at the Exile before proceeding, tongue snaking down to grace her lower lips. Her hips bucked forward slightly, fingers pressing to his scalp to encourage him further. Again his eyes fell shut, his warm tongue slipping inside with ease. His motions inside of her made her squirm, her grip forcing the snout of his mask to press against her skin. He trusted her to be careful enough not to harm herself on the rough edges of his mask, and so he proceeded with his teasing.

But simply having his tongue inside of her was not enough. The surface of his mask was not rough like stone or wood, but had the texture of hardened flesh. Though strange, it didn't feel unsavory, and so she pressed herself against it. Hips rolled back and forth, grinding her clit against the firm surface as his tongue curled within her. A fierce moan left her lips as she found such bliss in that motion, repeating it over and over until she found release, the grip on his hair loosening as her back arched.

His tongue slithered back into its ivory maw, bright eyes uncovered. He nuzzled her thigh gently as he sat up to gaze upon her form proudly, watching her chest rise and fall with heavy breaths.

As soon as she found lucidity, she beckoned him to lay with her. The demon laid on his side, letting her rest against his chest. Her hands found locks of hair to amuse herself with, twisting and twirling it between her fingers idly. A kiss was placed upon his chin, and she thanked him. He returned the gesture with a loving nuzzle, his chest resonating with a satisfied purr.

And she'd laugh at that, because that was just odd. Humans didn't do that, and she knew he was no human. And yet, he was so very sane, and she felt so very safe.

" Sleep well, my love. "


End file.
